Bliss
by Lex Lexa
Summary: At Capuya Land we didn't get the whole story between Yato and Hiyori's talk during the fireworks. The story of how their relationship develops. Yukine is there to give advice to the couple on their complicated relationship. Headcanon fluff.


"You always manage to tell me what I want to hear but how much can I trust it?" He held her hand and brought it up to his face, looking into her eyes, searching for an answer. She had been acting off with him all day but now the half phantom was suddenly declaring how she wanted to be close to him?

Being this intimate with the God of Calamity was something Hiyori always wanted, she knew she had been messing him around the last few weeks but it wasn't intentional, memories of Fujisaki kissing her at this spot had been haunting her. What hurt her most of all was that she had forgotten Yato that day.

Hiyori took her chance while she had him close, with force she yanked his hand towards her, giving her enough leverage to pull him in closer to her. "Hiyori?!" He barely finished saying her name before she brought him in for a kiss. When their lips met Hiyori shut her eyes tight, her body tensed up as she couldn't predict his reaction. Sure he always made his feelings clear, but how serious was he? Did he really want this?

She felt his thumb graze the side of her face and he returned the kiss, his arm fell to her waist and he squeezed it tight. She could finally relax, he did want this. When they broke the kiss Yato pulled her in close, she buried her face into his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Can it be like this from now on, Hiyori?" He asked, resting his cheek onto the top of her head.

"What do you mean?"

Yato's eyes welled up and he squeezed her a little too tight and lost control of the volume of his voice. "Will you be my girlfriend, Hiyori?!"

"Waaaah!" Hiyori yelped as she was squeezed a little too hard. "Yato!"

He let go, a little embarrassed he had gotten carried away with his feelings. He scratched the back of his head, feeling a little awkward. Hiyori nodded her head at him, her face still a little red, "Of course!"

He froze in position, "You will?" Too embarrassed to reply she just nodded again. He picked her up and swung her around, letting out a loud and elongated cheer. Several people turned to look, as embarrassing as the situation was Hiyori grinned, she was pretty much used to it at this point. He leaned in for one last kiss before they walked hand in hand away from the parade.

Yukine smiled as he put his hands into his pockets, glad Yato's big plan of cheering up Hiyori had worked and also pleased his own private plan of leaving them alone for a while had succeeded too.

Hiyori and Yato sat down on a nearby bench, she got out her phone and began tapping away at the screen. "Are you changing your relationship status?!" Yato asked excitedly, his eyes shining with joy.

Hiyori cringed, "Uh… No…! I'm sending Yukine a text to let him know where we are."

"Ah yeah that's probably a good idea." Yato nodded and leaned back onto the bench, laying his arm across the top. After Hiyori had finished with her phone she leaned back onto Yato.

"Hey, Yato? I know we can't be a real conventional couple, why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?" Hiyori bowed her head, avoiding his gaze.

"Hey, you're usually the positive one around here, what's the matter?" He leaned and took her by the hand.

Hiyori's mind flashed back to all the God's and Shinki's that had warned her about staying away from the far shore, it worried her and plus Yato had the habit of going rogue. It was painful to think about the times he had left and the times she had forgotten him.

"You know what I mean… you're a God, I'm-"

"I'm sorry, I know I get carried away sometimes," he began gently, "Trust me I know what you're saying but…" he ran his hands through his hair. "I just don't know. I really don't know what the future holds for us. I'm sorry."

The pair looked up at the fireworks still flashing brightly in the sky, Hiyori leaned her head onto Yato's shoulder and their fingers interlaced with each other. "Everyone's told me to stay away from you but I guess I can't." Hiyori smiled up at him, her eyes were shining so brightly at the God of War that he blushed.

"I just wanna make you happy, Hiyori, I don't care about what anyone says..." he trailed off as they fell into another kiss.

Yukine cleared his throat loudly, he had left them alone as much as possible this evening but they really had to be going now. It was embarrassing for him to interrupt them but he didn't have a choice. The sound split the two apart, they sprung off the bench and stood apart.

"You guys look cosy!" Yukine pouted, blushing a little.

Yato earnestly put a hand to his heart, "I'm so sorry you had to see Mom and Dad going at it like that! Don't be traumatised! We still love you!"

"We're sorry, Yukine!" Hiyori pleaded, her hands together in a prayer position above her head.

The boy smiled, "It's fine, don't worry you guys. I'm glad actually." The couple gasped in unison.

"You are?" Hiyori asked, bringing a hand to cover her mouth, shocked at Yukine's kind response.

"Yeah, you guys really care about each other. It's nice."

Yato threw his arm around his Shinki's shoulders. "Yukine! You're growing up so fast!" Hiyori smiled at the pair, she always savoured these moments between them because it didn't always last. The three walked towards the park exit, joining the large crowd that led towards the train station.

"Hey Yukine," Yato leaned in closely, "Do you think it's a good idea for me and Hiyori to be dating?" The God had really come to trust his shinki's guidance, what Hiyori had brought up had stuck with him. Could a God and a human be together like this?

The boy sighed, "How should I know?" He had no idea about dating or romantic relationships and he certainly had no idea about all the rest of the heavenly rules pertaining to this sort of thing.

"Come on, Hiyori seems worried." Yato nodded his head in her direction.

"Well. I don't really know anything but… I don't think you guys should worry about it. You can't help the way you feel about each other." Yukine sighed, "Just enjoy it, okay?"

Hiyori smiled to herself at Yukine's words, she trailed behind them but they weren't quite out of ear shot. She was quickly dragged under Yato's arm, he held onto them both. "I'm so happy right now I could cry!" He leaned into whisper to Yukine, "We still gotta work on that other thing though, right Yukine? Don't forget our mission! Then we'll all be a real family!"

Yukine smiled nervously, knowing he was referring to Yato's plan to propose to Hiyori, it was never ending and always seemed to fail. "Yeah.. a weird family." He grumbled.

"See, Hiyori? He's embarrassed by us! We are his parents!" Yato grinned.

"Do you wanna hold hands with us, Yukine?!" Hiyori asked excitedly, she couldn't resist teasing him.

The Shinki blushed, "Now you sound like him! Break up now!"

The familiar melody of her cell phone ring tone invaded her restless sleep, invading her dreams and she was unable to rouse herself to turn it off. Was it her alarm? It was summer vacation… why would she set an alarm…? Ah! Someone is trying to call me! But who would be calling her this many times? Yato, of course. She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and answered it, the rest of her body remained in place under the covers. The night she got back from Capuya Land, she had begun to feel very achy and her throat was painful too. She was sick.

"Hello?" She answered politely, her voice croaked as she spoke.

"Hiyori?! You sound scary!" Yato sounded creeped out by her voice,

She furrowed her brows angrily, "Gee thanks!"

"What's wrong?" He continued, sounding sincere this time.

She cleared her throat before talking again. "I've caught a cold. What's the matter? Why do you keep calling?" Hiyori jumped when she heard Yato climb through her window. "You scared me!" The God was wearing his usual summer attire of a white T-shirt and rolled up jeans.

"Sorry." He pouted a bit, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"It's not that I didn't want to tell you." Hiyori could feel how sweaty she was and suddenly felt the need to tie her hair up into a bun on top of her head. As she did just that, she sat up in bed, "I've only just woken up feeling like this."

She proceeded to get herself out of her duvet cover and sat on the edge of her bed. She wore a pair of black leggings with an oversized t shirt, Yato observed her thinking she looked cute in her pajamas. "Did you wanna stay? I can make some tea? Or snacks?" Hiyori stood up and put her slippers on.

"No! Hiyori! Don't get up, you're sick!" He began to fuss over her.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Come here," Yato put his hand to her forehead, checking her body temperature, "Yep. You're burning up."

"I don't feel hot..." she said grabbing a discarded cardigan from the end of her bed and put it on, wrapping it tightly around her body.

"Well fevers are like that, Hiyori, you feel cold but in actuality you're burning hot," he said as he put his arm around her and led her back to bed. "Shouldn't you know that? You're parents are doctors after all."

"Yeah you're right…" Hiyori laid back down onto her bed, her body feeling relieved by its softness.

Yato sat down and positioned himself next to her, "Do you want me to let you rest? I can come back later? Or we can go do something once you're feeling better?" He brushed her bangs away from her forehead, noticing how clammy it felt against his hand.

He gasped as he saw her eyes fill up with tears, "No. Please stay." She grabbed onto his hand, "My parents are away for the week. Would you mind staying awhile?"

"Of course not." He reassured her with a warm smile, squeezing her hand gently. The God was touched by her request, it was quite unlike her to need him like this and he gladly would take the opportunity to spend time looking after her. She smiled back at him, her eyes a little droopy from her drowsiness, she ran her hand along his shoulder, beckoning him to come closer. Yato obliged and leaned down over her, his nose lightly brushing hers. "I'm going to get you some cold medicine okay?"

She shyly shook her head, "I think there's some in the bathroom cupboard."

Yato kissed her lips before sitting up again, "Alright! You can count on me!" He grinned and gave her a little salut.

Hiyori didn't rest peacefully at first, her body ached so much she couldn't help but fidget. Yato lay next to her, curled up like a cat against her, they were both watching the TV in her room to pass the time while her medicine kicked in.

"Is this the drama you were talking about?" Hiyori asked, absentmindedly twirling the God's pony tail round her fingers.

Yato sighed with disappointment, "Yeah… but now this other guys in the picture now, it's messed everything up!"

She laughed, "That's usually how these dramas go, Yato, there's always a love triangle." Hiyori pointed to the TV, "But they'll get together in the end and then he will get with her friend."

"What?! Spoilers!" Yato cried out, "How do you know that?! Have you seen this before?!"

"No… it just happens in every single one. Every time!" She gestured again to television, as the God let out a heavy sigh, Hiyori quickly changed tact, sensing his disappointment, "But maybe this one will be different!"

"You always crush my dreams!" He flopped his head next to her on her pillow in defeat.

Hiyori turned her head to face him, "Always?" She had a little glint in her eye, teasing him by wrapping a leg over his, so their legs became intertwined together.

He reached over and traced his fingers down her neck, "No…" the God grinned before leaning himself in to kiss her. Hiyori kissed him back and turned her body towards him, accepting his embrace and deepening the kiss. The most intense kiss they had yet, as he trailed his hands down her back he couldn't help but notice she hadn't got a bra on, this prompted him to remember that she was in her pajamas... and she was in her pajamas because she was sick. He bolted upright.

"Hey you're meant to be resting, you know!" He belted out, wagging his finger disapprovingly at her.

She dragged him back down by the collar of his T-shirt and giggled, "I feel fine now!"

It suddenly dawned on Yato that Hiyori seemed a little giddy and very relaxed, maybe a little too relaxed. "I can't get hot and heavy with you right now, Hiyori! You're all hopped up on painkillers!" He leaned over and grabbed the box from her bedside table, scanning the details on the back.

"I am not!" She pouted.

The God pointed to the box, "See? Makes you drowsy!"

Hiyori put her hand to her mouth, "Oh!" She sat up in bed next to Yato but giggled and decided she didn't care, she put her arm around his neck and dragged him back down. "Come onnnn!"

"Who are you right now?!" He yelled in a panic. Momentarily he caved, he couldn't resist kissing her for just a bit longer. Hiyori enjoyed the feeling his body on top of her, it was heavy and she was overwhelmed by his scent. Yato bolted up again and covered her body with her blanket, tucking her in tightly, in an attempt to pin her down. "That's it, that's enough of that!" His face was red.

Clearly drowsy, Hiyori giggled and poked at his cheek. "Is that all I get Yato-Sama?"

"OOF HIYORI!" Yato leapt off the bed, his cheeks burning. "You are a bad girl! A bad, bad girl!" He pointed towards her dramatically, "GO TO SLEEP NOW!"

"Okay I'll stop," Hiyori wiped tears away from her eyes, still laughing. "I promise, okay? Now come watch TV with me."

"YOU'RE HUNGRY."

"I am?"

"Yes!" And with that Yato stormed himself out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs to fix Hiyori some food, whether she was really hungry or not.

Once Yato was downstairs he stopped, leaning against the wall in the hallway, panting. It was then his phone went off, it was Yukine.

"Are we safe to drop by? We're outside we have some food for Hiyori." Yukine asked politely. "Daikoku made her some specially."

"Yukine! You've come just in the nick of time!"

Daikoku and Yukine stood on the front porch, Yukine held a plastic bag filled with food, "Tell Hiyori to feel better soon, okay?" He said handed the package over.

"Aren't you guys coming in?" Yato asked, a little surprised.

Daikoku waved a hand, "No, no, you kids enjoy your alone time." The pair went to walk away but Yato leapt through the doorway and grabbed onto the big man desperately. "What's wrong?"

"You can't leave me alone with her! Hiyori is trying to seduce me! She called me Yato-Sama!"

The cigarette between Daikoku's lips fell to the floor. Yukine immediately turned to leave. "Nope." He walked down the path, covering his ears.

Daikoku put a hand on the God of Calamity's shoulder, "Stay strong." He pulled Yato closer to him, "And remember, Yato, I'll always be here to punch you if you mess with Hiyori. She's a perfect angel and deserves better than you!"

Yato gulped and waved nervously as Daikoku walked away. "Wait!" he called after them, running into Hiyori's front garden, down the path to meet them again.

"What is it, Romeo?" Daikoku sighed, he reached into his pocket for his packet of cigarettes.

"Please don't tell anyone else about me and Hiyori." A seriousness fell over Yato's face, "Not for my sake, for hers. I can tell it's bothering her… I think she's afraid of what everyone will think." he looked down and kicked his foot around the ground nervously.

Daikoku put a hand onto the God's shoulder, "There's a problem with that, Yato, everyone assumed you guys have been together the whole time."

The God facepalmed, "I seriously doubt telling her that is going to help!"

Yukine gave him a sympathetic smile, "I don't think that's what she's worried about Yato," The boy put his hands in his pockets, "I don't think Hiyori would ever tell you this but she's probably worried about you leaving again and, you know, forgetting you."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Yato scratched the back of his head, for a moment he felt sick to his stomach thinking about it.

"Just try to reassure her somehow, okay?" He blushed.

The God smiled, "Thank you, Yukine."

Daikoku ruffled the boy's hair, trying to repress the lump forming in his throat. "I can't believe you sometimes, you're an incredible kid. Come on let's go home."

The pair waved their goodbyes and headed back to the shrine, leaving Yato to attend to Hiyori.

Slowly he made his way back into the house, dragging his feet up the stairs, food in hand. He hoped Hiyori wouldn't tease him again but at the same time he couldn't deny he had fantasised many times about her calling him Yato Sama. As he made his way back in, he sighed with relief, Hiyori was fast asleep.

He put the food down on her desk and walked back over her bed to lie down next to her on the bed, he was tempted to kiss her but Yato didn't want to risk waking her up. She needed to rest. Propping his head up on his hand, he smiled at the peaceful looking Hiyori before going back to watching the television. Right now he thanked his lucky stars, life was perfect and for now he was going to enjoy it. No matter what lay ahead.

Hiyori awoke to the bright light from the television filling the dark room. Her alarm clock showed it was nearly seven in the evening, she really and slept a long time. Next to her slept Yato, by the way he was positioned it looked like he had dropped off to sleep without realising, Hiyori smiled and stroked his face. The God stirred and furrowed his brows, slowly opening his eyes to return her smile.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He felt her head again.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"You're still a little warm, Hiyori." He frowned but it quickly turned to a gasp as he remembered the food Daikoku had brought over. "You hungry? Daikoku and Yukine came by to bring us some food!"

Hiyori sat up in bed, "They did? When?"

"While you were sleeping," Yato busied himself on the other side of the room, emptying the Tupperware boxes from the bag and shoving the disposable chopsticks in his mouth so he could carry it all over to the bed. "Well actually I came back and you were dead asleep, I was right about that cold medicine…" he turned around with a mischievous grin.

The half phantom threw the box of drugs towards Yato, hitting him square in the face. "I don't remember anything, okay?!"

Yato yelped when the box hit him, he put the food back down on the table and pointed an accusative finger at her. "Why am I the one getting abuse, you're the one trying to sex me up calling me Yato Sama!"

Hiyori gasped then armed herself with pillows ready to throw, "Don't even try and tell me you didn't like it!"

"Of course I did!" He yelled back, then he stopped and glanced from side to side. "Wait why are we arguing about this?"

The half phantom lowered her pillows, "Because it's embarrassing…"

Yato frowned and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Hiyori."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." She said flatly.

"Used to it?! That hurt.." he mumbled, "anyway, let's forget about all that and eat, you need to."

Hiyori nodded and sat down on the bed and took the plates of rice and meat from the God. They went back to watching the television as they ate. As they finished up, Yato put his arm around Hiyori and leaned in close.

"Hey… that Yato Sama stuff isn't off the table now right?"

Hiyori grimaced and pushed him over so he fell onto the bed. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you!?"

The God remained in place, lying on the bed and smiling, in pure bliss.

—-


End file.
